<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginnings by untoldstory21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383819">New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21'>untoldstory21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard thinks about the new start of her and Byleth's life as parents and reflects on the new dawn that the child will seen in fodlan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Original Character(s), Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edelgard’s gaze watched closely as the small child ran its hand softly against her chest. The infant barely able to keep its eyes open touched the leathery skin of her mother’s scars. Edelgard, rocked the child softly to get her to sleep; she had already fed the green-eyed child. El let out a pleasant sigh as she watched the young life. A life she would stop at nothing to protect and would go down the blood path once more if it would keep her daughter safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to feel the weight of motherhood hit her.  She had to be there for her daughter; Edelgard the mighty emperor was rarely scared except possibly when it came to rats, but the idea of being a good mother worried her. She was never the motherly type more focused on her own ambitions and rule, but now she was focused on the life of her child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though as the child placed her hand on Edelgard’s scars that she had gained from the experiments as a child. She looked at her own body, covered in a light transparent gown which she wore while breastfeeding. The scars that cover Edelgard, due to the crests still haunted her. Tears began to come to her eyes as she thought of the horrors that those who slither in the dark did to her family. How they could take a young girl and torture her, she never wanted her daughter to see that life. All that remained was the scars on Edelgard. She felt bad, she wasn’t sure why but her daughter seeing the scars hurt her. As if the reminder of her past and her daughter together was too hard to comprehend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard carefully brushed her 4-month-old daughter’s light brown hair the same color she had when she was a child. The day she found out the child didn’t have a crest was one of the happiest moments in her life, besides her wedding to Byleth, and the day their daughter was born. Crest or no crest, their daughter could choose the life she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the sweet girl fall asleep, the child’s tiny hand grasping the grown tight. Edelgard kept looking at her baby replaying the scene of the child running her hand against the scars. The child’s eyes fixated on the change in texture and sight of the lines, in utter fascination. Though Edelgard felt at times she had come to peace with people close to her seeing or knowing about the scars. She felt ashamed and weak for her daughter to see them. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her back followed by a calm voice “you know Frida just sees her loving, strong, mother. Nothing else. Look how close she grips on to you. You are her world.” Edelgard knew the voice well. Her husband, and former, was giving her support, as he always did. “I saw you two were in here after she was done feeding so I thought I would check on my two favorite girls.” He kissed Edelgard on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear, I wasn’t expecting you. But thank you, I sometimes doubt myself and you help me remember.” She leaned back to nuzzle into him, still while rocking their sleeping child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth softly brushed the child’s light brown hair, while his other hand wrapped around Edelgard. “She is just as beautiful as you, El. Remember we are together in this.” Edelgard felt reassured by her partner. “I love you so much, and I know she does as well. We will make sure she lives the life we didn’t have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my love, I love you both so much as well. But you have been so caring in this time as well, you have always known the best way to give me guidance.” El turns and the two kiss, and stay close as they watch over their sleeping daughter. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>